Artemis Fowl: The Pharoah's Prophecy
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: Artemis FowlYGOHarry Potter xover. full summary inside. spoilers of 6th HP, 4th AF, and DOMA. Dumbledore needs help with the war, but the fairies also find magic in Japan.


_Artemis Fowl: The Pharaoh's Prophecy_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Harry Potter, or Artemis Fowl. Arina Arono is also owned by Random Person number three. However, Hikari Daeron and Ceribi Motou are both of my characters.

Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh, Harry Potter, and Artemis Fowl crossovers. This takes place after _The Opal Deception_, _The Half-Blood Prince_, and DOMA (spoilers of each). After a battle against the Shadow Monsters that appear, our Domino City friends find out that fairies are real. Holly Short, Mulch Diggums, Artemis Fowl, Butler and Foaly, meanwhile, find allies in this group to aide them in the war against Voldemort – for none other than Albus Dumbledore himself has contacted Holly for help. What will happen when the fairy world, ancient magic, and wizarding world collide?

Author's Note: (WARNING: SIXTH BOOK SPOILERS) Dumbledore contacts Holly about a week or two before he dies. The groups go to England _after _the end of the sixth book and _then _find that he's died.

* * *

_Chapter One _

**Fowl Manor, Ireland**

"Butler… Butler, I can't believe it!"

The faithful manservant known as Butler suppressed a sigh as he looked towards Artemis Fowl II, his charge. "Yes, Artemis?"

Artemis could hardly contain his glee. After being reunited with the fairy people and getting his memory back, Artemis had teamed up with former LEP captain Holly Short and her partner the now free dwarf Mulch Diggums. As private detectives, they had many clients, and had recently received two calls – one from a teenager named Marik Ishtar, and another from a man named Albus Dumbledore. Ishtar was an Egyptian teen who said that his business dealt with Japan, and Dumbledore said that he was British.

Dumbledore, who was who Holly talked to, said that he was the headmaster of a school of magic called Hogwarts. Because of the recent war with an evil lord called Voldemort, he had decided to try to contact his old friend Julius Root, only, to his great disbelief and sadness, to find that he had been killed. Instead, he talked to the centaur Foaly, who directed him to the next best person: Holly Short.

Holly knew what Dumbledore said had been true because of Foaly. Foaly, who secretly helped Holly without the knowledge of the new Commander Sool, had made an invention that could detect magic. This confirmed that there was foreign magic in England.

Mulch, on the other hand, had gladly taken Marik's call. Based on the file that Foaly had on him, Marik Ishtar was a fellow former convict, and Mulch couldn't help but connect to him.

Ishtar had explained that there were seven things of magic in Ancient Egypt. The people who had those items now – him, some kid named Yugi, another kid whose name was Ry-something and some guy whose name sounded like Shade – needed his (and Holly's) help to contain that ancient magic. Mulch got confused along the way and hadn't bothered to take notes, so he wasn't very well informed. However, some key words that he had gotten out of the conversation included a businessman named Seto Kaiba – and Mulch knew that if anyone could handle business, it was Artemis.

Seto Kaiba, Mulch soon learned from, not only Foaly, but from Artemis himself, was the fifteen-year-old CEO of Kaiba Corp, the same age of Artemis himself. Artemis had taken an interest in the young Kaiba for many reasons – but one of them was that he had some very rare paintings in his collection that was not by a famous artist. No, indeed, it was by fifteen-year-old Joey Wheeler, who, Artemis learned, was an acquaintance of Kaiba's.

But that was not why he was so gleeful. "Seto Kaiba's agreed to meet with me! We're to go Domino City, Japan!" After rubbing his hands together, he said, "I'll go upstairs and tell Holly and Mulch right away!"

Butler nodded, hiding his grin as his charge bound up the stairs and grabbed the communicator that Holly had given him during their last adventure down in Fairy Haven. "Holly! Oh Holly, you won't BELIEVE this!"

"You got Kaiba to see you," she said, her face flashing up with a grin.

"I did!" Artemis was very triumphant. "I'm going to fly over to Japan as soon as possible!"

"Excellent, Arty-boy!" said Mulch from the background. "I knew you could do it!"

"I knew I could too," said Artemis smugly. Now to prepare for the flight…

* * *

**Kaiba Mansion, Japan **

Seto Kaiba ran a hand through his hair before turning to his brother. "Think he'll be here soon?"

Mokuba, playing the role of the faithful younger brother, nodded confidently. The genius ten-year-old was Seto's source of comfort. "I'm sure of it. A man like Artemis Fowl would NOT miss this proposition."

"You forget that this is Fowl the second." Seto thought about the teenaged businessman. Fowl should not be any different than himself – just perhaps shorter. He inwardly smirked at the thought.

"No, I know that. Trust me, bro, he'll be here."

"Calm down," came a light voice before Hikari Daeron walked in. She rubbed Seto's shoulders. "He'll be here, I promise." Seto took comfort in the massage as he thought about Fowl. Fowl, with that famous manservant of his – Butler. That was what he was known by, anyway. Fowl and Butler. Somehow, that was not comforting.

Suddenly, Seto groaned. "I just remembered; Yugi's little friends are supposed to drop by. Apparently Yami wants to duel me AGAIN. And probably Joey too."

"That's where I come in," Hikari said brightly. "I'll get them away for as long as possible." She patted him on the head. "Tea and coffee are ready at the office for whenever you need it, ok?"

They nodded. Hikari kissed Seto's cheek before leaving.

* * *

**Kaiba Corp CEO Office, Japan**

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Fowl is here to see you, sir."

Seto nodded before straightening his clothes. He waited as Artemis Fowl II walked in, with his infamous bodyguard behind him.

What Seto saw was a small boy with raven hair, blue eyes and a pale face. He was wearing a crisp suit. Butler also wore a suit and tie; however, he was a good foot taller than Seto's 6'1", and was very buff and bald.

"Mr. Fowl," said Seto, extending a hand. Artemis took it. Both felt ice-cold hands.

"Mr. Kaiba," said Artemis, his Irish accent much more obvious. "This is Butler."

They nodded to each other. "This is Mokuba," said Seto. Mokuba shook both men's hands. "Please, sit down," said Seto. They all did. "Would you like tea, or coffee?"

"What kind of tea?" asked Artemis.

"Persian," said Seto. Artemis raised his eyebrow a fraction of an inch.

"Tea, then."

Three glasses of tea was brought (Butler preferred not to drink anything) and the two discussed business.

* * *

Meanwhile, Holly, shielded, watched the scene before her. She watched as Artemis and Kaiba talked business. Even though she didn't get what they were discussing, she didn't care. She was using Foaly's magic detector to scan the room of any of the magic that Mulch had mentioned. She found that much of it was centered around Kaiba himself – however, someone else's magic covered the kitchen area, as well as the tea that the two Kaibas and Artemis were drinking.

_Who _are _these people? _she thought silently, as she continued to examine the room.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba," said a female voice over the intercom. "Ms. Daeron is here, and says it's urgent."

Seto looked confused. "I'm sorry," he said the Artemis. "Send her up…" he said to the intercom.

They waited and, moments later, the door opened and a dripping wet Hikari Daeron came in. "I'm so sorry," she said. "But it's urgent."

* * *

_The tea's _her _magic_, Holly thought, staring. Her early question was repeated: _Who _are _these people?

* * *

_

"Fowl, Butler," she said, nodding. "Look, I'm really sorry, but Seto, you're needed, and fast. Grab your deck."

Seto's eyes widened and he jumped up. Mokuba handed him his duel disc. "Have they come _again_?"

"And there are more of them," said Hikari grimly, strapping on her duel disc. "C'mon, we have no time to waste."

They didn't care that Artemis and Butler (and an invisible Holly) had followed them. When they got outside, all three repressed gasps.

Monsters were _everywhere_. Hikari and Seto activated their duel disks. "Go, Celtic Guardian!" said Hikari.

"La Jinn!" commanded Seto. "Attack!"

They continued to fight, summoning monsters and using cards. Artemis glanced over his shoulder at where Holly would have been, and shrugged.

"Where's the Pharaoh when you need him?" wailed Hikari. "I activate Black Luster Ritual! By sacrificing my two monsters, I can summon the mighty Black Luster Solider!"

"I activate Polymerization, to fuse my three Blue Eyes White Dragons to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"And _I _play Polymerization also, to fuse _his _Ultimate Dragon with my Soldier!"

Suddenly, a voice said, "I play Sage's Stone! Since Hikari's Dark Magician Girl is in play, I can summon my Dark Magician!"

"FINALLY!" shouted Hikari and Seto, Hikari whooping. "Pharaoh, what took you so long?"

"We were fighting!" said Joey Wheeler, running up with Yami the Pharaoh, in possession of Yugi Motou's body, Anzu Mazaki, Ceribi Motou (Yugi's twin sister) and Tristan Taylor. "Go, Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Their monsters continued to fight until they were all gone. Holly unshielded as Mulch came bursting from the ground (as Holly had quietly contacted him, and he dug his way here).

"Who _are _you?" asked Holly.

Yami looked at the others. "I believe the question should be who are _you_?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
